


5 Times Gavin Left Love Notes on Michael's Desk and the One Time He Didn't

by memoriadeleri



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriadeleri/pseuds/memoriadeleri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin seems to express his feelings badly through words, but it doesn't stop him from writing embarassing notes to his boyfriend at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Gavin Left Love Notes on Michael's Desk and the One Time He Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> well that title was a mouthful. i haven't really been able to update lately and i feel really bad about that. next week, I'm gonna write a chapter for mogar and the boys, i think

If this were Mass Effect, I'd choose you as my romance option.  
I go down like PSN.   
My auto-aim must be broken because I cannot take my eyes off you.

Want to come over to my place later for a little co-op? (Gavino)

 

* * *

Dear Micoo,

Nice butt! <3 No, seriously. Sweet. Love it. 

Don't hit me, please. 

Gavin

* * *

 

Michael

Things you have:

  * wheat colored eyes
  * an infectious laugh
  * hair of a greek god
  * generosity that would combat King Midas himself
  * rage that could defeat an army
  * my heart



Your Boi

* * *

 

Remember that times you called me "baby" in the GTA let's play? And then you whispered it into my ear with one hand gripped at the hair of the base of my skull while you fucked me? I do. 

* * *

 

LLLLLLLLLLLET'S GET MARRIED! 

* * *

 

Gavino,  
one last time before you're a Jones.

  * Do you think Team Married Dynamite sounds good? Wait until those shirts come out.
  * Stop touching my butt on camera.
  * We're not soulmate, stop saying that. I swear to God. 
  * Seriously, stop touching my butt on camera, I will rip your hand off.
  * I love you, though, with all my heart.



Your Heart


End file.
